


So Close and Yet

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, they make out a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I suppose we should begin by kissing."</p><p>AKA Togami realises he doesn't know as much as he thinks he does when it comes to certain things. Especially when these things involve Fukawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close and Yet

Not until Touko Fukawa perused the letter did she appreciate why Byakuya Togami instructed she read its contents in the sauna. He delivered the letter to her in the library by placing a book beside the handwritten notes of her current project’s first chapter. The book itself presented no reason for marked interest: it was a maths textbook with no obvious relevance.

No, the reason for the book became apparent when he crouched to inspect his immaculately tied shoelaces. As he ducked down, he breathed into her ear that she was to read the textbook’s bookmark during a trip to the sauna. She felt his words more than she heard them, his hot breath pulsing against her skin. After he found no fault with his shoes, he straightened up and went on his way.

It turned out he told her to read the ‘bookmark’ in the sauna because he predicted her reaction. She shrieked. She read it again and shrieked again and no one heard. No student or Monobear or a faceless figure behind a security camera. Giving her the letter in person also proved a wise decision. Had it not come directly from him, she would have believed it a hoax.

For the remainder of the day, the letter remained slotted inside her bra where it fit snugly, and she only took it out to read again in an attempt to relive the first time and to make sure she actually read it correctly. Because such contents, from her darling Byakuya-sama, could never be read enough.

What did the letter say? Such would be unnecessary to note down but in the wake of Touko reading it several times, she retreated to her room to go over the more riskqué sections of her novels and to browse through her drawer for suitable lingerie. Go figure.

Touko settled on a matching set of red bra and panties, both articles trimmed with black lace. The only person who ever saw her in these undergarments, until that day, was herself, for she sometimes examined herself in them using a full length mirror. She bought them before she enrolled at Hope’s Peak, hoping they would give her a confidence boost and make her pretty like all those bimbos she detested that looked like they came from the same bimbo factory. However, the lingerie only highlighted her gawkiness and how her body failed to fill out the right areas, but she kept them anyway as they managed to make her feel somewhat attractive. And hey, perhaps one day she would become beautiful and look right in them.

Today must have been that day. Byakuya invited himself to her room, after all, and he told her to wear something nice under those grimy clothes of hers.

Byakuya could be punctual if he wanted to be, even if his absences and late arrivals to meals and meetings suggested otherwise. At half-ten that night, Touko heard someone at her door and his face greeted her when she went to see who was there.

His face. His handsome, perfect, irresistible face. His face was so beautiful that Touko forgot to move out of the way so he could come inside.

Byakuya squeezed past, squeezing more against the doorframe than against her. He shut the door behind him and though he stood stiffly with his chin held high, the lack of eye contact was incongruous with the rest of him.

“You read the letter,” he finally said.

When he stopped grimacing at the wall to instead grimace at her, Touko realised he meant his statement to be a question.

“Y-Yes.” She nodded herself into a bow, peeking up at him through her recently washed fringe. “I did everything you said. I had a shower,” she coloured, “chose my best lingerie...”

He coughed into the back of his hand. “I see. Good.” His hand dropped to curve around his arm, which he soon folded over his chest along with his other arm. “You realise I asked you because I knew you wouldn’t say no? You were the most convenient for me.”

“I know.” She always was, to people. Convenient, until someone more useful inevitably came along - someone who completed homework to a better standard than her, for example, or someone whose friend of a friend could obtain backstage passes to a popular music group. “S-So... do we...?”

Byakuya walked over to her bed and sat down, fiddling with his tie in a not very Togami-like manner. “I... Yes. Sit.”

After she joined him on the end of her bed, they sat in silence for a while. One of the many things she liked about him was how he never felt the urge to make small talk. He didn’t see faults in silence like everyone else.

“I suppose we should begin by kissing,” he said, not quite as red in the face as hers felt.

‘I suppose’ sounded too uncertain from a certain person like him.

He twisted around and twitched his hands, as if considering whether to touch her or not, only to ball them into fists. “Close your eyes.”

Shortly after she did so, she felt pressure on her lips. Kissing. The word rang through her mind, echoing through her senses. It echoed across the grooves on his lips that brushed against hers and it amplified the clack of their glasses knocking into each other.

Byakuya withdrew and she heard the temples of his glasses click shut. “Take yours off too.”

She removed her glasses with shaking hands and the warmth of his breath was swiftly replaced by the warmth of his lips once more. Her glasses fell to the bed with a muffled thump and she dug her fingers into her skirt to satisfy her desire to hold him. A desire born from her wish to reassure herself, with her vision impaired, that he was more than a figment of her imagination. But she couldn't touch him - not until he said she could.

He broke the standoff first by gripping her upper arms, and the mattress creaked beneath them as he shifted closer.

Were his eyes shut too? Or open? She imagined him watching her eyelids as he adjusted the angle of his lips and tucked her lower lip between his teeth. It forged a tightness in her gut.

His thigh grazed against hers and she shivered. Byakuya pulled back and judging by the wet crackling that followed, he moistened his lips with his tongue. “Open your mouth.”

Touko did and the distance between them diminished further as he slipped his tongue inside her. She teetered backward and almost lost her balance, prompting her to cling onto him, which in turn made him tighten his hold on her.

The sensation of something not controlled by her moving in her mouth stirred the fluttering feeling inside her to an uncomfortable level. It evaded her briefly why a usually romantic gesture unsettled her but it soon dawned to her with cold clarity - it reminded her of Genocider Syo’s tongue.

Byakuya must have sensed something was off because his tongue curled back into his mouth. “What?” he asked, slightly winded.

“N-Nothing.” She opened her eyes. Her stomach knotted; she had never seen him this close. It was a shame she wasn’t wearing her glasses: her lack of eyewear blurred his face.

“Well. That’s good.” He briefly looked away. She saw that. And she could see how flushed he was. Had she made him angry? Disappointed him?  He spoke as if choosing his words carefully. “That should do for the time being. Now we should...”

“Sh-Should what?”

He flexed his fingers. “You know what I’m referring to.”

She honestly didn’t know. “Byakuya-sama, are you feeling okay?” Maybe she infected him with her smelly breath. What if she poisoned him with some disease and ended up killing him? Imagine, their first kiss resulting in murder.

Byakuya stilled his hands and tore his gaze away from his lap. “I mean we should have intercourse now!”

The scream she bit back rolled down her body then up again, escaping as a squeak. “I... Huh?”

Choice words from a Super High School Level Literary Girl.

“Do you just enjoy the sound of my voice or are you deaf?” he snapped. “That’s how it works, doesn’t it? We kiss and then we... I don’t want to say it again. Or are you repulsed by my body for some inane reason?”

“W-What?” Repulsed? By him? “No! I just... I don’t understand!”

She struggled to equate him finding her convenient to any of this. And all this made a lot more sense in her head where it existed only as hypothetical scenarios she could lull herself to sleep with. Even after she received his letter and the connotations of clean lingerie and a recent shower, this hadn't passed her mind.

“What is there to understand?” he asked. “Didn’t you discern my intentions?”

“Yes, but I don’t know why you... w-want to do this... I’m not worthy and surely you have better things to do with your ti-”

“Shut up.” He paused and spoke next with moderate gentleness she never thought possible from him outside her daydreams. “You’re not to tell anyone this, but I’ve been having... disturbing dreams recently. I believe it’s due to my confinement here and you happen to be the focus of several of them, probably because you follow me everywhere and I made the mistake of reading a few of your books.”

Her cheeks set aflame. So... he thought about her... when she wasn’t around? Oh. Oh. Very much oh.

“Therefore,” he continued, “in order to rid myself of these dreams, I thought I would... do this.” He motioned toward her.

She smirked at her knees. “Byakuya-sama... W-What sort of dreams are you having?”

“... That doesn’t matter.” Byakuya took off his tie, putting it onto the bed a few seconds later. “I assume at this point we take off our clothes and... do it.”

For the second time that day, she didn’t realise he meant it as a question. Only this time, she didn’t realise until he spoke again.

“You’re the expert, aren’t you?" he asked. "You never went into much detail in your stories about this so I have little to go on.”

Touko registered the fact that Byakuya Togami had little to no clue on what he was doing, which was adorable but problematic if she wanted him to lead rather than vice versa. Though she supposed someone as important as him had never given this sort of thing much thought. It couldn’t be helped.

“W-Well, we shouldn’t jump into it.” She gulped, trying to remedy her dry mouth. “We need to be turned on so it’s less painful...”

“Painful?" His eyebrows shot up. "You mean it hurts?”

“Only at first..." She wrung her hands together. "M-Mostly for me, as I’ll need to become wet enough for you to fit inside easily, and I get wet by getting turned on... B-But you need to be turned on too, so your,” her eyes flicked down to study the area between his legs and he blushed, “so you’re hard enough...” The consequent mental image pushed all intelligible thoughts from her mind and she hastily regathered them. “We’ll need protection too... Do you know how to put a condom on?” Did he even bring one?

“T-That’s not important right now. I’ll work it out. It shouldn’t be too hard. Are you turned on enough now? Fukawa?”

She noticed his stutter. “Kind of... Are you?” When she glanced down, it seemed he was.

Byakuya clamped his legs together, pulled off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. “I don’t have time to play Twenty Questions with you. Don’t just sit there - take your clothes off too.”

Touko jolted into motion, hesitating at the hem of her blouse. She glimpsed Byakuya's bare chest and forgot what she was doing for a moment. A glare encouraged her to stop dawdling and she pulled her blouse off over her head.

His glare turned into gawking.

She shielded her almost nakedness with her arms. “I-It’s the colour, isn’t it? I should have gone with purple.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the colour.” He unbuckled his belt.

“Is it the material? The pattern?”

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked away. “Stop. There is nothing wrong with it at all.” He tugged down his trousers.

By the time he had pried off his socks with his toes, Touko was clad only in her lingerie. She cupped a hand over the scars on her thigh and waited for his next order.

He hid his thumbs underneath the waistband of his underwear. Black. Just as she expected. Byakuya stared at her sidelong, hunching his shoulders forward. “You said you were ‘kind of’ turned on. That doesn’t sound like a ‘yes’.”

“W-Well, I’m more turned on now...” She fidgeted. His body tensed and he placed his hand over the focal point of her attention. “But... maybe... we could kiss more?”

“If it will streamline later, then I’ll allow it.” Byakuya leaned toward her and their lips reunited. He clutched Touko’s shoulders and hauled her onto his lap.

Touko wiggled, conscious of their chests rubbing together, and she busied her fingers with his hair. Way before this incident, she envisioned herself exploring its lushness, but doing so had been only a possibility. Not a certainty. Now his hair swam between her fingers.

He shifted back, taking her with him, and he bumped into a bulge in her bedcovers. Rather than break away to flatten it, he slid down until she lay on top of him and he used the lump in the bedcovers as a makeshift pillow.

She bent her legs and shimmied against him, the fabric of her panties skimming over one of his thighs, and he rewarded her with a moan. A moan. From him.

“Fukawa...” He sank into the mattress and she straddled him. His fingers flittered across her skin, lingering to play with the gap between a bra cup and her breast, before going further up and claiming her cheek.  “Now what?”

“Huh?”

“Do I... lie on top of you?” he asked, forcing himself to make eye contact. “I assume I just put my penis inside you and thrust until we’re both satisfied.”

He actually said 'penis' out loud. “P-P...?"

"Am I right or wrong?"

Touko would have to think about him saying that word later. Penis indeed. She swallowed. "You're n-not exactly... right...”

Byakuya looked as though someone just revealed to him that they stole two years of his memories and on top of that ensured the annihilation of his entire bloodline. “What?”

All those google searches finally paid off as she explained, “M-Most people with a vagina don’t... get off on penetrative sex alone.” This was it. She was explaining sex to the recipient of all her affections. “And... you probably won’t last too long as it’s your first time. If you want, I can sit on top while we do it so I can stimulate myself better... and I can help you put the condom on, if it’s fine with you... Where is it?”

“In my trouser pocket,” he said. “But you know what?” He threw up his hands. “I’ve changed my mind.” He jerked his hips.

She toppled off sideways.

Upon catching her eye, he somehow managed to redden more and rolled away so he had his back to her. “Goodnight, Fukawa.”

“Y-You’re sleeping here?” In her room? In her bed? With her? Nearly naked?

“As long as you don’t snore or sleepwalk, yes. It’s late and I can’t be bothered to get dressed right now. Do you have any objections?”

“No! Y-You can stay.” Touko left the bed to switch the lights off and soon slipped under the covers.

He still had his back to her.

“... Byakuya-sama?”

“Hm?”

“Can I... move closer?”

“... Goodnight, Fukawa.”

He didn’t say no.

And when she draped an arm over him, he still didn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing a Kirizono one shot next because dang I've written a lot of Togafuka and dang I like Kirizono too and hey someone requested Kirizono so yeah.
> 
> There came a point where I just gave up on trying to be too serious with this.


End file.
